For thy Lady
by Trurotaketwo
Summary: After Lloyd yells at Colette, and makes her cry, she is kidnapped by a group of Super Desians. The only way to rescue her is for Lloyd and the others to fight these new villians. But even with Kratos helping, it's easier said than done.
1. Default Chapter

For thy Lady by Truro

Tales of Symphonia © Namco & Kosuke Fujishima

"Why the hell did we have to let him go, Colette!" Colette lowered her head at Lloyd's thundering demand. The boy's dark eyes where filled with a burning fury, that the poor girl was trying to avoid, "We should have pulverised that impostor!" came Lloyd's raised voice, "But thanks to you, he and his friends are still conning people out of their life savings!", Earlier, the group had caught up with a group of impostor's who where pretending to be the Chosen of Mana, and her party. They had cornered one member of this group, who had been pretending to be Genis. A short, fat, ape of a man, who was beside himself with terror, at the treat of Lloyd's wrath. But Colette insisted to allow the man another chance. Lloyd was reluctant, be upon Colette's wishes, allowed the ape to return to his family. Colette believed, that he would stop tricking people after that, but much to their surprise, he was still pretending to be a member of the chosen's group. Lloyd was furious, and blamed Colette for the ordeal. "What the _hell_ where you thinking!" he shouted for the tenth time. Colette then raised her head, her blue eyes, filled with tears, and reflecting sorrow, and irritation, "You're so mean!" she cried, running out of the room, sobbing loudly, and tears falling from her face. "That was quite harsh, Lloyd." Came the deep, yet smooth, and soft spoken voice of Raine, "I know, Professor." Said Lloyd, "But she has to learn, that not everybody deserves to be trusted, "Can the same not be said of _you_?" said the teacher, "I mean, after all, one of the vows that you live by is that it's better to be deceived, than to deceive." You and Genis always use those drawven vows, when you want to make fun of me." Grumbled the young swordsman, "But I guess you're right." Said expression softened, "Good." She said, happy as once again, making Lloyd Irving see sense. "Dammit." Muttered the boy, "I'm such a hypocrite."

Colette meanwhile, had curled up against the wall of a hotel, to cry. As childish as it may seem, it's the only thing for a young girl to do, when she's sad, and her friends are all angry at her. As her sobbing filled the air, a group of figures where watching her, "Shall we take the wretch now?" inquired one, "Not yet." Said another, "We first need our captive audience."

"Colette!" called Lloyd, "Where are you?" he felt guilt, at bringing the poor child to tears, and had become concerned as to her whereabouts. Colette heard Lloyd's deep, soft, but young sounding voice call out to her. Lloyd's voice no longer had the raging fire of blind fury, as it had so earlier, but now had a softer tone. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Colette called out to the young man. Unfortunately, she never heard what he had to say. At that moment, a huge hand clamped over her mouth, as an incredibly well built arm wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her side, "What are you doing?" Lloyd cried, "It shall soon become clear, Lloyd Irving." Said the man; a strapping six-footer, dressed entirely in a black ninja costume, with burning red eyes, the colour of blood. Then, to the astonishment of all, witnessing the abduction, something unbelievable occurred. The man in black sprouted a pair of wings. Lloyd's first instinct was that this man was a desian. However, these wings where not covered in bird-like feathers, that all angels possessed, but these where scalely, dark wings, much like those of a dragon. Seven other people similar to this devil emerged from the shadows "So," said one, a lighter built devil, with a soft, feminine voice, "Is this boy the one?" "He certainly is." said the one holding the struggling Colette, "This boy is the one, who wields the Angelus Exsphere." Lloyd was puzzled as to why these sinister men and women knew about his exsphere, but the only thing in his heart, was that Colette was in danger, and he had to do something about it, "Let her go, you bastards!" he roared, with the fury of a tiger, raging in his voice. This battle cry was heard all around, by a collection of interesting characters. A small boy, with silver hair, dressed in a blue shirt, and shorts, a handsome man, with scarlet hair, wearing a pink vest, and white trousers, a colossal man, with messy blue hair, wearing a white t-shirt, and a set of handcuffs, a beautiful girl, with violet hair, tied back, with a few bangs covering her face, and clad in the robe of a female ninja, a small girl, with pink hair, tied in pigtails, and wearing a black leather vest, and finally, Professor Raine joined Lloyd in his confrontation, "What's going on?" asked Genis, the youngest of the group, "I say," said the scarlet haired Zelos, "that we kick some ass first, and then ask questions later!" "Well, for once I agree with the pervert!" said the purple haired ninja, whose name was Sheena, "How amusing." Said the demon holding Colette, who was apparently, their ignoble leader, "How about a challenge, a set of four tag team battles?" "You can't be serious." Said Regal, the oldest, largest, and physically strongest of the band of heroes, "Can we not?" said the dark leader, "Come to the South Eastern Abby. If you win, Colette will be free to go." "And if we lose?" Lloyd snarled, not daring to think of what would become of the poor girl, whose squeals for help where reduced to a quiet muffle, "If you lose," spoke the demon, "We shall take your exsphere." Then they flew away, with Colette, their reluctant hostage.

"Alright!" said Lloyd reaching into his pocket, to retrieve the small wing pack, a tiny box, which used amazing technology to store powerful flying machines, called Reiards, "Wait Lloyd." Said Presea, the small pink-haired girl, with cold eyes, and a concerned look on her fresh young face, "There are eight of them, but only seven of us." "Well duh!" yelled Lloyd, "I don't care if I'd have to face two of them at once! I'll fight all eight on my own if I have to!" Lloyd was not the sort of man to lash out at his companions, but he had quite a short temper, and at this moment in time, he was royally aggravated at himself, for allowing Colette, his most trusted friend and companion to be taken, "You'll never defeat them." came a deep, gruff voice from behind the group. Recognising the voice, the snarling Lloyd turned towards the man. He was noticeably taller than Lloyd with fiery brown hair, and his eyes had the same reddish hue. His choice of clothes was a white leather battle suit, "I should have known you'd have something to do with this, Kratos!" said Lloyd drawing his swords, which hissed violently, as they emerged from their respective scabbards, "You misunderstand, Lloyd." Said Kratos, "Those eight, are the enemy of Cruxis, as well as you." "So who are they!" Lloyd demanded, thrusting his sword towards the man who had once betrayed his trust, and reviled to be working for Cruxis. Kratos drew his own sword, defending himself from the attacker, "You that Angels, are half who have evolved using cruxis crystals, do you not?" "Of course we do." Said Regal, "And," continued Kratos, "The Angelus project, Lloyds mother was involved in?" "What does that have to do with this?" asked Lloyd, regaining his calm, "I shall explain." Said Kratos, returning his mighty blade, to its scabbard, "The Grand Cardinal Rodyle, attempted to recreate the Angelus project, and created eight, experimental exspheres." "So what was wrong with them?" asked Raine, "That, I'm not sure." said Kratos, "All I know is that the exspheres became corrupted, and those monsters who took Colette, are planning to rebel against Cruxis. We call them, 'The Rising Devils'." "So what you're saying," said Presea, "is that those creatures are half-elves who evolved using different exspheres, than the usual one's that evolve into cruxis crystals?" "Correct." said their former team-mate, "I didn't think you wanted it to be put _that_ simply." "Alright." Said Lloyd, "We've wasted enough time talking. Let's go and rescue Colette." "And I will fight by your side." Said Kratos, "Rectifying this problem, caused by Rodyle, is in the interest of Lord Yggdrasill's plan." "If you even think of double crossing us again," said Sheena, "I'll break every bone in your body!" Kratos just smirked, at such an amusing threat, "As you wish, little girl." He said. She blushed, at Kratos' stab at her pride. "Just remember Lloyd." Said Kratos, "After we defeat those Devils, our alliance is terminated." "That's fine with me." Said Lloyd, the fires of justice, and valour, blazing in his eyes. "South East Abby." Muttered Zelos, "I hope she won't be in any danger." "Are you alright, Zelos?" asked Genis, "You look troubled about something." "N...no! Of course not!" said Zelos, with his usual cheerful smile, putting his arm around the young half-elf, "C'mon little buddy!" lets go rescue the damsel!"

And thus, begins a new battle.

To be continued


	2. Genis the Mana Master

For thy Lady chapter 2 by Truro

Across the south-eastern skies of Tethealla, seven small air craft screamed through the air. These machines were smaller than most air planes, but slightly larger than motorcycles. These were the reiards; powerful flying machines capable of transcending the dimensional barrier of the two worlds. And on these contraptions, were our heroes, off to the rescue of poor Colette, "So Kratos, what do you think they want with my exsphere?" said Lloyd, "I would assume that they plan to use its power, to overthrow Lord Yggdrasill." Said the angel, "So," continued the grand young swordsman, "If it's just my exsphere they're after, Colette shouldn't be in any real danger." "Of that, I'm not so sure." said Kratos, "These are merciless killers." Upon hearing this, Lloyd began to speed up, "We've no time to lose!"

They had arrived on the south eastern island. Much to everyone's surprise, the villains had erected, what appeared to be, a very large wrestling ring, "You've got to give 'em credit." Said Zelos, "They're evil to the core, but they don't cut any corners." "Welcome ladies and gentlemen." Said the dark leader, "I see that you have found your eighth warrior.", "Where's Colette!" Lloyd demanded, "I assure you, she's fine." said the demon, pointing towards the sky. Colette was trapped inside a large diamond shaped prism. She looked frightened, but at the same time, relived that her friends had come for her, "Don't worry, Colette!" Lloyd called out to her, "I'll have you out of there in no time!" "That is of course, in the unlikely event, that you manage to defeat us." Said the dark leader, "Bring it on!" said Lloyd.

Two voluptuous women, dressed in the black costumes of the Raising Devils, stepped into the ring, and then they tore the disguises away to revile their true identity. One, a woman, with red skin, and flaming scarlet hair, and the other had blue skin, with cobalt hair. The each wore reviling chest guards, made of silver, and bronze, "I am Flaming Ruby." Said the red haired woman, "And I am her twin, Aqua Sapphire." said the blue one. "Wow!" said Zelos, "What a pair of…!" but then he was cut off, by sudden and violent impact of Presea and Sheena's feet, stomping onto his own.

"I suggest that Genis and Raine be the one's to fight these two witches." Said Kratos, "With their formidable magic defence, and superior mental power, they'll stand the best chance." "If that's okay with the rest of you." Said Lloyd to his companions, "Well, if that's what you think would work." Said Raine, "Leave it to me!" said young Genis, "I'll wipe the floor with those weird sisters!" And so, the brave young man stepped into the ring. The two sisters just smirked, "Those are big words, from one so small." said Ruby "Dear sister, allow me the pleasure of defeating this little vermin." "As you wish." said Sapphire.

Ruby began the battle by hurling a barrage of fireballs at Genis, who calmly blocked the assault with a small force field. Then the boy struck back, shooting a bolt of lightning at the fiery witch. As the crack of thunder filled the air, Ruby staggered backwards towards the ropes, "Lucky shot!" said Ruby, "Let's see how you handle this! Flame Lance!" with a fierce battle cry, the area around Genis turned a burning red. Realising what was about to happen, the child jumped away, and in the nick of time escaped the impact of the giant burning lance striking the ground where he once stood, "Ready to go to bed now, little boy?" said Ruby, in a patronising tone of voice, "I'm not that sleepy yet!" Genis retorted, "Ooh! You're a naughty boy!" said the witch, with a disturbing smirk, "You need a spanking!" then, hands started glow "Spiral Flare!" she cried, as a large beam of flame erupted from her hands, smashing into the small child. When the smoke of the impact cleared, Genis' clothes where singed, but he was still standing, "When I said Ruby was hot," said Zelos, "I didn't mean it literally!" "Is that all you think about?" said Regal, with a tone of a teacher, giving an earful to a rebellious student, "Genis is risking his life in there, and all you think of is dating one of these sirens." "Don't get mad." said Zelos, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood." "This is not the time or place to amuse ourselves." said Presea, "At least I'm supporting Genis in my own way!" protested the narcissist, "His partner over there hasn't even said a word, since the fight started!" he pointed at Raine, "Oh be quiet." She said, "I'm not going to distract him, when Colette's freedom is at stake." Aqua Sapphire heard this argument, 'I wonder…' she thought to herself.

"Still not sleepy, sweetie?" said Ruby, in a teasing manner, "That was pretty good, for an attack from a desian." Said Genis, "But your major flaw, was only studying fire element magic." Then he started to swing his kendama. The smooth rhythm of the ball leaving the stick, flying through the air, then landing on one of the edges of the handle, then taking flight once more, looked almost hypnotic, as it began to glow a bright blue, "You see," said Genis, "Judging from your attacks, I've calculated that you're a fire based magician, and for your information, you don't fight fire with fire." Then a large smile spread across the boys face, "You fight fire with water! Spread!" he cried.

From underneath Ruby, a geyser of cold water erupted, propelling her into the air, and sending chills down her spine. When she landed, she saw Genis preparing another spell, "Engulf these pathetic souls." He chanted, "I don't think so!" yelled Ruby, as she raised her hands, "Spiral Flare!" she yelled, firing another beam of flames towards the child. As the smoke cleared, Ruby was shocked to find that Genis was still standing, and still casting his spell, "Tidal Wave!" with this, a wave of water flooded towards Ruby, smashing her into the side of the area, 'His concentration is formidable,' where the thoughts going through Sapphire's mind, 'Perhaps I had best put my plan into action.' "Sister!" she called, "Let me have a try!" "Okay!" said Ruby, as she tagged her sister into the ring, "So you're next huh?" said Genis, confident in his skills, after his battle with Ruby. But instead of launching a magic attack of her own, Sapphire just looked at him, with pity, "Wh…why are you staring at me like that?" he stuttered, "You poor boy." Said Sapphire, "To think, your closest relative hates you." Raine became angry at this remark, "How dare you!" she called out, "She denies it now," continued Sapphire, "But think, Genis. Has she ever done anything to show that she cares?", "Leave my sister out of this!" shouted Genis, "You poor child." Said Sapphire, her cold, ice blue eyes, meeting his, with a mesmerising stare, "We've done our homework Genis, she defiantly hates you.", "She…" Genis was losing himself in the witch's hypnotic eyes, "She hits you when she's mad, she lied to you about your parents, and before she left for the journey of World regeneration, she tried to dump you off of Colette's parents." "Stop lying to him!" yelled Lloyd, "We all know for a fact, that the Professor would never abandon Genis!", "That's right." Added Raine, "Blood is thicker than water." Then something happened that no one expected, and would probably never forget. Genis turned around, and threw three spheres made of flames towards his sister. Raine was so shocked at this attack, that she was barely able to dodged in time, as her sleeve hissed from being brushed by the edge of the fire ball, she looked up at Genis, who raised his head, his face was like thunder, and tears where swelling up in his eyes, "I hate you!" he screamed, as Sapphire smirked, triumphantly.

To be continued.


	3. Thicker than water

For thy lady chapter 3 by Truro

Raine could not belive it. Her own brother attacked her, and announced his contempt, "Genis, why?" she asked, "You hate me Raine!" he shouted, "So I hate you!" "That's not true!" said Colette, pressing her hands against the side of the prism, she was contained in, "Raine loves you!" But Genis wasn't listening, "Once I've got rid of these two, I'm going to settle the score with Raine!" "I was afraid of this." Said Kratos, "I take it, that you know why Genis is behaving in this manner, Kratos." Said Regal, "I believe so. Are you familiar with the weak kiss technique, used by female desians?", "Yes." said Lloyd, "That one where they hypnotise someone into holding back their full strength, during a battle." "Exactly." said Kratos, "This spell is similar, except the suggestion that she gave Genis, was that his sister has betrayed him." "That's horrible." Said Presea, "Believing that your only living relative despises you.", "I know." said Kratos, with a tone of sorrow in his voice, "It's a terrible feeling." Upon realising that all eyes where now on him, Kratos returned his attention back to the battle between Genis, and the two sisters. Charging the power in his kendama,the enraged young by fired a bolt of lightning at Sapphire, who dodged it, only to connect her foot to Genis' stomach. The child dropped to his knees, and clutched his stomach in agony, "Genis, tag me in!" called Raine, ready to jump in, "Get lost!" yelled Genis, "Even if I did want your help, what could you possibly do? You're pathetic!", and with that, he lunged another wave of fireballs at Sapphire, only to have them blocked, by Ruby, "Ooh. That's wondrous!" she said, as if taking pleasure in the hot balls of magma, caressing her crimson skin. Raine felt like she wanted to cry. But she didn't dare. She would not allow the others to see her looking pathetic. As the tears swelled in her beautiful eyes, she somehow managed to maintain a straight face.

Genis cast the aqua edge spell, sending three disks of water, at Ruby, who was shielded by her sister, Sapphire, "Pathetic." She said, "Come sister, let us have at him!" and then, they flapped their bat-like wings and charged at him. Sapphire kicked Genis in the stomach again, "This is far too easy!" said Sapphire grabbing hold of Genis' hair and hurling him into the middle of the ring, "Indeed!" said Ruby holding her hand to show off her nails. They where burning red, and looked as sharp as knives. Ruby and Sapphire charged at the boy, ready to cut him to ribbons. But Genis wasn't going to die without fighting for it, "Stalagmite!" Punching the ground, the boy summoned a mass of sharp rocks, that pierced the air above, shielding him from the attack, and almost catching the two wicked sisters, who flew backwards, at the fright of having their lives taken away, "Spiral Flare!" cried Ruby, throwing the wave of flames towards the rocks, "Aqua Laser!" yelled Sapphire, who show a phased beam of water. Two twin beams collided with the rocks, blasting them to smithereens, and sending Genis flying towards the edge of the ring.

For Genis, it looked bad. He was bleeding badly, and felt drained of a lot of his mana. He could barley stand. But then, he felt a hand, gently slapping his own, and then saw Raine enter the ring, "That's enough!" she yelled, "If you lay one more finger on him, I'll rip the pair of you to pieces!", "Wow." Sheena observed, "There's a switch." "Indeed." said Regal, "It's usually Lloyd, who comes out with such violent threats.", "Am I really that predictable?" asked the swordsman, to no one in particular.

Raine fired a photon shot at Ruby, who was engulfed in a giant sphere of golden light. As the impact of the blast left her staggering, her sister took action. Grabbing Raine from behind, she threw the magician into the centre of the ring, where she and her twin, began their brutal pummelling.

Presea saw her chance. She took in her hand, a potion. A bottle containing a special medicine that has the power to counteract, magical ailments, such as the hypnosis, that Genis was suffering from. Making sure that no one could see, she poured the contents over Genis' head, "Are you alright, Genis?" asked Presea, "What have I been doing…?" said Genis, remember everything he said about hating his sister, and wanting to destroy her, "You where under a spell." Said Presea, "Those witches tricked you into attacking your sister, in order to defeat the two of you." Genis saw the two demons hurting Raine. Ruby punched Raine's face, knocking her onto her back. AS the wisewom rolled onto her knees in attempt to get up, she received a crushing kick in the stomach, from Sapphire. The twin witches where enjoying themselves, enormously, at making the poor woman suffer. This was more than Genis could take. All that mattered now, was that he stopped these two from hurting Raine even more. Clenching his fists tightly, his exsphere started glowing, as he pushed his mana beyond it's limits "Get the hell off her!" he roared, as the mana from inside him exploded into a fury of thunder. Before Sapphire could react, she felt pinned to the spot, by streaks of lightning, "I'll show you your powerlessness!" yelled the young warlock, "Indignation judgement!" came his battle cry, as mighty bolts of godly lightning hammered down upon the blue devil, striking her hard. An explosion of thunder cracked with a deafening roar, as Sapphire lay dead, on the ground, "Sister!" cried Ruby, shocked at the loss of her sister, and even more shocked at the fact that one of them was defeated,

"You little vermin!" she screamed, flapping her wings and charging at the child who murdered her sister, in hopes of vengeance. Before her claws could connect, Ruby was struck violent blow to the stomach, from a finely carved, wooden staff, "Get ready." Said Raine as she removed the stick, from the enemy's middle section. Genis nodded his head. A sigh of affirmation, to what Raine was planning, "Cyclone!" he yelled, summoning a mighty hurricane, that scooped Ruby up, in it's mighty breeze, and buffeted her with winds so strong, it felt like being punched in the face, "Ray!" yelled Raine, as five beams of light rained down from the heavens, striking Ruby harshly. Then it was time for the big finish. The siblings tapped their weapons together, and prepared to finish the battle, "Prism stars!" they cried out together. As Ruby fell from the air, hundreds of coloured balls of light sparkled around her, before crashing into her, piercing her body, and smashing her bones to smithereens. And that was the end of it. "Impressive." Said the dark leader of the former desian team, "Your party wins the first bout."

Genis collapsed. His body was drained of all, but a small amount of mana. Raine quickly got down on her knees, and rolled Genis onto his back. She lifted his head up, and his eyes slowly opened, "I'm sorry Raine." Said Genis, as a small tear escaped his eye, and travelled like a clear river, into the snowy white forest of his crisp white hair, "I let them trick me." A tear of joy fell from Raine's beautiful face, and landed on her brother's cheek, "It's alright, Genis." She said softly, "As long as you've recovered, that's all that matters." Genis smiled, satisfied that his sister, the one he loved most in the entire world, had forgiven him. Genis shut his eyes, and went happily to sleep. Raine stroked Genis' cheek, to wipe away the tear, and kissed him on the forehead, before picking him up, in her long, slender arms, "She's so sweet." Said Sheena, wiping a tear away from her own eye.

"A splendid performance!" said the dark leader, "I'll do it!" said Sheena, as she walked up to the ring, "And as long as _my_ partner gives me a kiss when we win," said Zelos, "I'm game!" "Don't push your luck." Growled the summoner

The dark leader clicked his fingers, and the next pair of fighters approached the ring. Zelos jumped into the arena, drew his sword, and prepared for battle, 'I've got to finish this quickly.' He thought to himself, 'I've to get into the abbey, so I can protect her.'

To be continued…


	4. Zelos vs Team devious

For thy Lady chapter 4 by Truro

Zelos Wilder stepped into the ring, ready to take on his enemy. As he drew his Ether sword; an indestructible blade, made from a strange invisible substance, he was determined to finish the fight quickly, "Allow me to be the first." said one of the devils. A tall man with a shot black moustache, dressed in midnight black armour under a leather trench coat, with jet black hair, tied straight back. His partner was a deal shorter, and quite fat. With ugly features, and a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Not that it matters," said Zelos, "but you at least give me your name, before I kick your bucket."

"My name is Zerron." said the man, in a deep, gruff, growling sort of voice.

"Okay!" said the chosen, "Now I can get this over with!"

Zelos charged, swinging his sword. The parry of Zerron's own blade, thundered in the ears of the duelling swordsmen. They both struggled, trying to push the other back, with all their weight against each other. Zerron then punched Zelos in the stomach, and struck hard in the nose, with the handle of his sabre.

Zerron then attempted to slash Zelos, through the chest, but the scarlet haired hero quickly blocked with his shield, before smashing the circular protector into the demons face.

"Are you even trying?" laughed Zelos, "My mom used to hit me harder than that!"

"Why you insolent little…!" snarled Zerron.

He charged Zelos in anger, but received a heavy pain, pound his face, as Zelos shield struck again.

"You guys are so pathetic!" said Zelos, "I mean, kidnapping a helpless little girl, and then making us play a silly little game of amateur wrestling, just to get some exphere?"

"Curve you tong!" yelled Zerron, who slashed his blade in blind fury.

Zelos countered with his own sword, "Oh shut up, ya big loser!" he chuckled, "You guys are a bunch of morons, who don't realise how pathetic you are!"

The trick was typical of Zelos. Keep making wisecracks, and insulting remarks, to make Zerron angry, so as to abolish his concentration.

During the battle, Diesel, Zerron's partner, had hatched a little ploy of his own. While everyone was watching the fight, he made his way towards the abbey.

Zelos dodged another blow from Zerron, and back flipped to a far corner, and started waving his hand around, before casting a barrage of fireballs at Zerron, who charged through the flames, and struck again. And once again, Zelos blocked with his shield, "You never learn, do you?" came Zelos' mockery,

"Neither do you, it seems." smirked Zerron, before a girls scream could be heard, "Seles!" exclaimed Zelos,

"That's right." Said Diesel flying overhead, with an unfortunate child struggling in his arms,

"Let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" yelled the swordsman,

"Okay." said Diesel, before dropping Seles into the icy waters.


End file.
